Blackanálise
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Numa noite tediosa durante mais um jantar, James analisa cada um dos Black que tivera o prazer - e o desprazer - de conhecer.


Mais uma one aqui, gente!

Bom, eu tive um surto Blackfeelings aqui, e eu TIVE que escrever algo com os Black. e o James, claro, vem de brinde, porque eu amo ele 3.

Lembrando que eu postei no nyah também, viu?

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Blackanálise<strong>

James estava sentado numa das mesas decoradas do salão na casa dos Rosier. Era a décima, ou talvez vigésima vez que ele se sentava naquela mesma cadeira, naquela mesma mesa, e observava aquelas mesmas pessoas em volta naquela mesma festa puro-sangue ridícula.

Era mais um costume nobre ridículo. Não que seus pais fizessem parte do círculo "Black-Rosier-Malfoy-Lestrange", mas assim mesmo, eles eram das antigas famílias nobres do mundo bruxo. E tinham que comparecer ali.

E James? Bem, seus pais lhe asseguravam que ele não precisava estar presente ali todo ano. Mas James sabia o que aconteceria se ele não fosse. Todas aquelas perguntas "Oh, onde está o pequeno James?" Nem tão pequeno assim, já tinha seus dezessete anos... Ou "E James? Cadê ele, Dorea?"

James preferia comparecer e evitar aquele tipo de constrangimento para seus pais. Mas não que ele estivesse satisfeito com aquela situação.

Antes, ele até que não se incomodava tanto. Sirius costumava ser arrastado para lá também, e os dois conversavam durante a noite. Mas depois que Sirius fora expulso de casa... Era bem capaz de ser morto se aparecesse ali naquela festa.

James achava tão irônico o fato de Sirius ser um Black, às vezes. Tanta gente para calhar de cair numa família daquelas – Snivellus, por exemplo -, e Sirius tinha a 'sorte' de nascer ali. Bem ali, no meio dos Black-Rosier-Malfoy-Lestrange.

James pegou um copo de champagne da bandeja de um dos elfos e viu, ao longe, Bellatrix Black – quase Lestrange – dançando com seu noivo – quase marido. Prendeu uma risada ao ver Rodolphus pisar com força no pé da noiva, pedindo desculpas seguidas vezes.

Bellatrix, para ele, era sem dúvida a pessoa mais partidária de Lord Voldemort no meio da família Black, pelo menos naquela geração. Uma vez, durante uma ida à Hogsmeade, James a viu torturar alguns nascidos trouxas. O olhar em seu rosto era tão... Tão maníaco, como se ela estivesse tendo prazer vendo aqueles pobres nascidos trouxas, rolarem no chão e berrarem por piedade. Balançou a cabeça, perturbada. Bellatrix Black era uma pessoa extremamente desequilibrada.

Perto dela, sorrindo e conversando com seu namorado – até então, só namorado mesmo – , Narcissa Black. James achava Narcissa um nada no meio daquele monte de comensais. Para James, ela era só... Só uma daquelas bonequinhas de porcelana frágeis. Ele sabia que para ela, tanto fazia se estava fedendo ou cheirando, ela não se importava com Voldemort, ou afins. Ela só queria subir socialmente, só queria prestígio, glamour, brilho. Narcissa Black era uma pessoa extremamente oportunista, e pisaria sobre qualquer um para conseguir o que queria.

Havia uma cadeira vazia na mesa dos Black, mais de uma na verdade. Uma delas, deveria estar sendo ocupada por Andromeda Black – agora, Tonks.

James achava Andromeda à pessoa mais equilibrada, da família – até mais do que Sirius! –, e daquelas três irmãs Rosier-Black. A maioria costumava achar que Andromeda era uma versão feminina de Sirius. James não, ele sabia o quanto Sirius era diferente de Andromeda, e quanto ela não se parecia com ele. Para ele, Andromeda era a exemplificação de generosidade em pessoa. Ela era doce, sensata, se importava com as pessoas, e era carinhosa. Nunca julgava, e sempre preferia conhecer cada pessoa antes de criar conceitos. Andromeda Black era uma pessoa extremamente bondosa, e o fato de ela ter nascido no meio dos Black era tão engraçado quanto Sirius ter nascido ali também.

Numa mesa afastada, Regulus Black encarava impenetrável um dos lugares vazios na mesa dos Black.

Aquele Black sim, era uma pessoa muito intrigante, pelo menos para James. Era impossível saber o que Regulus estava sentindo, o que Regulus estava pensando. Ele fazia questão de esconder todos os seus sentimentos, dores, medos e preocupações atrás de uma capa pesada de sarcasmo, ironia e humor negro, e James sabia muito bem daquilo.

James se endireitou na cadeira e sorriu para algum dos amigos de seu pai que passava sorridente, e voltou à sua Blackanálise.

Regulus era discreto, mas era assim porque tinha medo. De que? Bem, de muita coisa.

James lembrava-se bem do dia em que fazia sua ronda – separado de Lily, claro – e pegara Regulus conversando escondido com seus amigos. James pôde escutar apensas algumas palavras como "marca negra", "você vai", "Lord das Trevas". E só aquelas palavras foram suficientes para saber o ponto daquela conversa.

Mas Regulus não parecia animado, ou gostando daquela situação. Ele tremia dos pés a cabeça, e suava frio. Estava com medo. E quando James apareceu, e todos os seus amigos correram largando Regulus para trás, foi quando foi mais que provada a hipótese. Regulus olhou assustado para James, e implorou para que deixasse-o ir.

E James o fez, porque estava com pena de Regulus, que estava com tanto medo que parecia que teria uma síncope ali mesmo. Regulus Black era extremamente medroso, por mais que nunca fosse admitir aquilo.

E por último, o olhar de James baixou novamente no lugar vazio entre os Black. O lugar onde Sirius Black deveria estar sentado, lançando olhares divertidos e fazendo caretas para James.

James achava Sirius uma pessoa extremamente... Excêntrica, talvez? Não, não... Rebelde? Possivelmente. Chata? De vez em quando. Leal? Não havia palavras para dizer quanto.

Sirius era simplesmente... Sirius. E James achava aquilo muito engraçado. Não havia uma palavra para descrever Sirius. Ele era tão diferente dos outros, tão diferente do próprio James, que às vezes ele se pegava pensando como é que Sirius e ele se tornaram amigos.

No fim das contas, Sirius podia ser muita coisa. Corajoso, leal, justo – quando lhe era conveniente –, engraçado, forte, rebelde, excêntrico, chato...

Mas só havia duas palavras que pudessem descrever Sirius tão bem e tão sucintamente que só James poderia entender.

"Melhor Amigo".


End file.
